Numb
by Ivory Novelist
Summary: COMPLETELegolas falls into despair in his longing for the sea. No one can comfort him, not even Elessar. It seems that Middle Earth will lose the fair Elf...post ROTK
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, all Tolkein's. Lyrics property of Evanescence.  
  
A/N: This fic is a total Angst Fest. So Much Angst. It'll be dark at times as well. Legolas is OOC and totally depressed. Why I always put my beloved through hell, I don't know, I'm just twisted..This is an Evanescence songfic. It'll feature their lyrics in each, using four songs over the course of the whole fic. If I'm slow in updating, forgive me but I'm working on several other things now, I just love multi tasking. :D No slash,you know the drill.I suppose u could consider this AU. Please review. And don't forget about my other fics, especially Brothers in Heart, if you are a previous reader of mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter I.  
  
Legolas lay still upon his feather bed, shades of every green in the sheets that were arranged upon it. His gaze strayed out the window to the quiet dark of Ithilien and the starry indigo skies. Each of them, whether small or big, twinkled at him cheerfully. Their glimmers were reflected in his eyes, which seemed boundless in depth and yet there was an emptiness there now that had not been there before. So many stars there were, he thought. Children of the moon adorning the sky and guiding the lost. There was a time when those stars brought him such joy it was almost unnatural. But now, they seemed such trivial things. They offered him no comfort then, nor had they been able to for some time. Yet he gazed at them still, for whatever reason there was. The sky shimmered with those stars, reminding Legolas of the way the ocean glittered at the touch of sunlight.  
  
Ah, the Sea, he thought. No matter how he tired, he could not help but think of it. Nay, he dwelled upon the thought. Each day, it occupied his mind. He yearned to hear the waves roll up on the shore, to smell the sea air, to hear the gulls crying and feel the sand beneath his feet. He wished to feel the ocean breeze running through his hair, releasing him. He wanted to let himself go down the path that led there.  
  
Nay, you cannot, he reminded himself. For one moment, think of someone other than yourself. You led a band of Elves here to Ithilien, and they do not sail, but stay here in loyalty to their prince. You told Faramir you would rule this colony gladly. You promised Arwen and her children to attend tea with them one day. You cannot betray Gimli. You said that you would go to the Shire in the spring and pay the Gamgees a visit. You vowed to Aragorn that you would stay until he passed out of the circles of the world.  
  
But he wanted it. He had never been so infatuated with anything in his life. And besides his curse of sea longing, there was a foreboding sense of melancholy hovering about him. He often thought of the inevitable loss he would one day have to bear. All he held dear would be swept away from him. The dear, bright, cheerful Hobbits would grow old and weak. Eomer and Gimli would have their hair turn grey and their eyes clouded. Faramir and Eowyn would pass on and abandon Ithilien to someone he did not know. Arwen Undomiel, Queen of Gondor and Arnor, the Evenstar, would fade. Her light and beauty would diminish in the face of grief, and her fate would be that of a mortal. She shared Luthien's looks as well as her end. And Aragorn, the king Elessar..His best friend. His brother. He would perish once the doom of the race of Men finally caught up with him. And even their children would pass away. Yet Legolas, Elf prince of Eryn Lasgalen, would remain with no comfort unto his despair. This was his bane, brought upon himself in his choice to give his heart to mortals.  
  
He could leave these shores now and sail away into the West, not having to bear witness to any of these passings but instead finding peace in Valinor. But he couldn't. He could not leave the people he loved, not when they still had life left to them. He would not break his promise or his loyalty. Thusly, he was condemned to that loss, which he dreaded before all else.  
  
Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
  
Legolas did not make a sound as he lay there and contemplated the inevitable. Yet his mind was a blur of memory and imagination. There was Arwen in the golden light of Imladris, laughing with the look of a heavenly being, and there again she was, seated upon her throne as Queen of Gondor. Yet afterward, he saw her clad in black and veils, passing through desolate woods like a shadow, fading into only a myth called Undomiel. Eomer led the Rohirrim as king of Rohan, appearing no less mighty than he was. His great stallion bore him in majesty, until finally he became too weary to mount it. There he lay, the last mound in the hills of Edoras, covered with simbelmyne. Eowyn, shield maiden of Rohan, the White Lady of Ithilien, stood proud in the dawn, the sunlight upon her golden hair. An admirable smile crossed her pale face and her eyes sparkled. Faramir joined her, taking her in his arms as they watched the sun rising. He watched with that gentle smile he often bore, shy and reserved, yet intelligent. Yet both the lord and lady of Ithilien were cast away into graves of stone, side by side for all the ages of the world. The Shire had faded with the Hobbits, and Gimli the Dwarf lay in the last hours of his life clutching his ax to him, his beard now gray. Aragorn shot him a smile on a serene and sunny afternoon, playing with his children. He rode beside the Elf and spoke unto him quietly, or laughed at some old memory. And Elessar, most beloved of Men and kings, remained only a memory preserved in stone, as all of Minas Tirith and Gondor walked their streets clad in black, mourning the irreplaceable king. Legolas shuddered as one, solitary tear slid down his face in what seemed like the span of eternity.  
  
Fifty thousand tears I've cried  
  
The sun had vanished away into the west and dawnless was the day of Elessar's passing. The skies remained dark and overcast, with a sullen wind in the air. It seemed all color had drained away from the world. Undomiel stood alone before her beloved's grave, the light dead in her eyes. Anduril lay clutched to Elessar's chest, and his crown was nestled upon his gray- streaked head. Only the Evenstar was left behind with Legolas. Eowyn, Faramir, Eomer, Gimli, the Hobbits, all were silent. Laments haunted the air in Minas Tirith and Ithilien, Elves and mortals alike expressing their sorrow openly. Yet Legolas had no lament to sing for Elessar. The pain in his chest prevented him from speaking or making a sound. His eyes glistened with unshed tears, for no amount of weeping would comfort his soul. The Evenstar turned away from Elessar and wandered away. He never thought she would turn away from her Aragorn. He could not. He would not.  
  
" Legolas? " came Eowyn's voice.  
  
The Elf prince rose from his bed and snapped out of his reverie. Not another tear escaped him, yet his melancholy was clear upon his face, although it did not betray the extent of his grief. He sat upon the edge of the bed with his head bowed. Eowyn floated in quietly, a slight smile upon her face as she neared him from the door.  
  
" I thought perhaps you slept ", she said.  
  
" Nay, milady ", he replied simply.  
  
" The hour grows late. Faramir is tired yet he waits for to come to bed ", she said with a fond smile creeping upon her face. " Are you all right, Legolas? " she queried as she noticed his disposition.  
  
Legolas slowly lifted his head, even then portraying the ethereal beauty of the Elves. His lambent blue eyes met her own, and the smile disappeared from her face. His expression was stoic, yet there was an undeniable presence of sadness about him. He looked up at her for a silent moment, searching her face and remembering her destiny to perish.  
  
" I am fine, milady ", he finally answered. She still eyed him questioningly, clearly seeing that he was troubled. " You should return to Lord Faramir."  
  
Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding and for you  
  
Legolas always called her 'milady' or Lady Eowyn and referred to her husband as 'Lord Faramir', despite their urging to refrain from such formality since they were close friends. Eowyn only gave a slow nod, still fixed on his sad and fair face. She turned away from him and made to leave.  
  
" Good night, Legolas ", she said softly at the door, having turned to peer at him over her shoulder.  
  
" Good night, milady ", he replied quietly. Eowyn stared at him with tentative concern for a short moment, before passing away through the door and into the night.  
  
" Eowyn ", he murmured after he she had gone.  
  
And you still won't hear me.  
  
Legolas slowly lay back down upon his soft cotton sheets and feather pillow. He gazed up at the stars again, listening to the soft rolling of the sea on the shore in his head and the sweet notes of a flute. His eyes met a particularly bright star that hung high in the sky.  
  
" Undomiel ", he uttered. " For how long shall thee shine before fading? "  
  
The star only shone unwavering in reply. He looked at it for another wordless moment, wishing that the glass of the window was not there so that he might feel the night air and have naught but that between himself and the star.  
  
The Elf never took his eyes off that star, and it glimmered in his sight until finally the glaze of sleep came over his brilliant eyes and it blurred before fading. 


	2. Chapter II

See Chapter I for Disclaimer-  
  
A/N: Thank you to my dear reviewers, it is very much appreciated. U turn my whole day around. Keep reading and reviewing! ^_^ I don't know if it was confused for some of u but this is a songfic, featuring lyrics used by Evanescence. I'll have // to indicate them now to make it easier to tell, since FF.net screws up my italics..._  
  
Chapter II.  
  
The fair prince of Mirkwood drifted through the desolate wood of Eryn Lasgalen. Only he was left to his home now. His people and family had all sailed away and alone he was in the wood that bore him. Clad in black, he wandered through the thicket of twisted trees, his cloak trailing behind him. He was alone in the world now. All had passed out of the circles of the living and had further pushed the dagger into his heart. Undomiel had diminished into the abandoned wood of Lothlorien, much like he had done here. Whether she had passed or still yet lingered there, he did not know.  
  
The Elf softly sang a requiem as he strode one, lamenting with what soul was left to him in his heavenly voice. He remembered and imagined. He heard things and saw thing sin his mind. He hardly knew what was real and what wasn't anymore. He could not fathom it. How could all the love, passion, joy, grief, fury, loyalty, nobility, glory simply dissapear? How could all of it go from being so vividly real to only memories? He himself was only a memory now. There was naught left for him here. He would sail away to Valinor and hope to find peace there.  
  
~*~  
  
" Two, Master Elf. "  
  
" I'm on 17."  
  
" What? I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me."  
  
~*~  
  
" He-hello."  
  
" Why, hello, dear Perian. What is your name? "  
  
" S-Sam."  
  
" I'm Legolas. Pleased to meet you. I've never met a Hobbit before."  
  
" I've never-never really met an Elf, myself. I hear they like nature, though."  
  
" Indeed. I love nature. I am rather fond of trees, actually."  
  
" I'm a gardener."  
  
" Really? Why, it seems we have common interests, then."  
  
" Yes, I suppose, Mr. Legolas."  
  
~*~  
  
" Legolas."  
  
" Milady."  
  
" Please, just call me Eowyn. And do stop bowing. You're so princely, dear Legolas."  
  
" Hmm, well I am a prince, after all. It seems I'll never escape that."  
  
" Oh, it's not so bad being royal. I am glad I'm not a queen, however. Lady Arwen is a much more suitable queen, the dear. I'm quite happy with being Eowyn, Lady of Ithilien. "  
  
" I am glad you are contented. Ithilien is a very lovely place, indeed. I am glad to be a lord of a colony rather than prince of Mirkwood."  
  
" Are not you needed in your kingdom, Legolas?"  
  
" Nay, milady. Eryn Lasgalen diminishes as my people sail west. There is not much left for me to do."  
  
" Ah, I am sorry, Legolas."  
  
" Nay, there is no need for apology. It is the fate of all Elves to sail way."  
  
~*~  
  
" Undomiel."  
  
" Legolas."  
  
" Long has it been since I last met with thee, my dear friend."  
  
" A star shines upon the hour of our meeting, Greenleaf."  
  
" Evenstar, thou are more lovely than when I last saw thee."  
  
" Thank you for your kind words. I have missed your company. And now, you go again to an uncertain fate. May the light of the Valar go with thee, Legolas, and all the fellowship."  
  
" He will come back, Arwen."  
  
" All my heart hopes for it, yet I cannot be sure he will.  
  
" He would not forsake your love."  
  
" Nay, you know that full well, dear Greenleaf. He would not forsake yours either."  
  
" I bid thee farewell, Undomiel."  
  
" Navaer, Legolas. Watch over him. Bring him back to me."  
  
~*~  
  
" 'Ere since the day I looked upon thee, have I loved thee as my brother."  
  
" Legolas."  
  
" I would forsake it all if only to never be parted from thee, mellonin Even my immortality."  
  
" Do not speak of such things, Legolas. I could not bear another to give such a gift to me. Not one as dear to me as you. I already bear the Evenstar, though I am loath to see her fade."  
  
" It is true, Estel. Undomiel's love surpasses all other things. And just as she loves thee without bounds, so do I love thee."  
  
" Legolas."  
  
" Thou art my best friend, Estel. By brother.in here." He pressed Estel's hand to his heart. Blue eyes and gray locked in deep intensity.  
  
" I bind myself to thee."  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas' eyes snapped open, as he bolted up in bed. A gasp escaped him and he panted heavily. A tear escaped his brilliant azure eyes, and then another. His dream had been so vivid. And so true. He dropped his gaze, before noticing the twilight of morning outside. Another day. He slowly left his bed and stood, opening the wardrobe across from his bed. From it, he withdrew some clothes randomly picked out. He didn't care what they were, as long as they were clothes. Off came his light and airy silver-blue nightclothes, and his signature colors of brown and green replaced them. His soft, suede boots were by the door. He slipped into them easily, yet before he left the room, another opened the door.  
  
" Good morning, Legolas ", greeted Faramir cheerfully.  
  
" Morning ", the elf murmured in reply.  
  
" Interested in sitting to breakfast with me? Eowyn feels like sleeping in ", he referred to his wife with a fond smile. Lovely to see true love like that, Legolas thought in his subconscious. Nor unlike Aragorn and Arwen.  
  
" Certainly, milord."  
  
" Legolas, when will you learn? Just call me Faramir. You're too dear a friend to maintain formalities ", Faramir said with a fond grin.  
  
Legolas only offered a weak smile. Faramir turned away to go to the dining hall with the Elf following quietly behind. Soon enough, both were seated to a light, refreshing breakfast, conversing quietly. Faramir's and Legolas' personality matched well, both quiet and intelligent, as well as reserved.  
  
" Eowyn thought perhaps something was amiss with you, Legolas. Are you all right? " Faramir queried.  
  
" Peace, Faramir. All bodes well with me ", Legolas replied calmly.  
  
Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself  
  
" You have seemed restless of late, Legolas. Have your dreams been troubled? " Faramir went on to ask as he bit into a bright plum.  
  
" Nay, Faramir. It has been the dreamless sleep of Elves ", Legolas told him with a very faint smile.  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once  
  
" Well, fortunate for you Elves, sleep may pass undisturbed by dreams or nightmares. Humans aren't so lucky, although sometimes our dreams can be very pleasant indeed ", mused Faramir.  
  
" Ah, like dreams of the golden-haired one who sleeps beside thee? " Legolas countered slyly, with a smile that was a bit more defined.  
  
Faramir laughed and smiled warmly at the Elf.  
  
" You read me well, Legolas. Yet you cannot deny Eowyn is a lovely thing to dream of ", Faramir said lightly as he sipped his drink.  
  
Legolas watched Faramir sadly for a moment. Immediately, he saw Faramir flash before him in his mind like his dream. Then Eowyn, Eomer, Gimli, the Hobbits, Arwen, and Aragorn after. He prevented himself from grimacing in pain and melancholy. He felt weakened by dread and anguish, yet he masked it once again.  
  
Not tormented daily, defeated by you  
  
" I think I shall go for a stroll. It's a lovely morning ", Legolas told Faramir.  
  
" Indeed. Good day, Legolas ", Faramir bid him goodbye good naturedly.  
  
" Until later, mellonin."  
  
Legolas wandered off to the gardens, his hands clasped behind his back. His soft,bright eyes drifted hither and thither, noticing the sky and the clouds, the trees and flowers, every color and detail. All so beautiful and calming. The Elf sat down upon one of the stone benches and let himself get lost in thought. All that surrounded him now, every petal, and every leaf would wither and die. It was as if he was a tree and all that he loved were his leaves. One day, they would fall, one by one, and wither to dust. He could not cling to them. Yet even whilst the leaves fell away, the tree would remain, still standing yet bare. He felt himself sinking into despair. He knew he would fade if it did not cease.  
  
Just when I thought I reached the bottom  
  
The wind rustled the foliage, caused the delicate flowers to sway, and caressed his silvery golden tresses. It touched his face so lightly it was barely there, like a feather brush. He slipped his eyes closed. Aragorn's face flashed in his mind, a snippet of a memory in which his brother in heart stroked his face sadly and comfortingly. Another flash, and it was Arwen, bidding him farewell in Imladris the day the fellowship had left for their quest. Yet another, and Eowyn stood behind him, with a hand on his shoulder, comforting him in his despair for Aragorn's fall during Helm's Deep. Then she vanished and Faramir's gentle touch upon the same shoulder lingered there. Eomer's lenient and callused hand closed over his own as the Rohan warrior gave him the reins to a horse.  
  
Legolas opened his eyes again. He would never escape it. Each memory, each haunting touch laced with love, wrapped his heart in despair and wounded his soul. He shuddered and surpressed a whimper as his eyes burned with unshed tears.  
  
I'm dying again  
  
Legolas left the bench and went to lie in the grass beneath the boughs of a tree. He curled up into a ball and gazed into nothingness as the thoughts washed him over, his slim form trembling for moment. He closed his eyes and an unseen tear escaped him, falling to bead a blade of grass. He gasped and nearly jerked when he felt, perhaps imagined, Aragorn moving near to him and embracing him from behind. He opened his eyes and Arwen lay gazing at him with her own dark, blue eyes. Sharply, he inhaled and turned to lie on his back. Before the foliage and patches of sky soothed him, Eowyn and Faramir smiled down upon him for a split second. After,he lay on his back, stretched out over the grass and staring into the beauty of the tree's canopy. Laughter, whispers, singing, weeping. The leaves rustled in the wind again.  
  
I'm going under  
Drowning in you  
I'm falling forever  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm going under  
  
The solitary and fair figure of the Lady Eowyn stood framed in one of the upped windows, staring down at the Elf who lay restlessly in her gardens. Her eyes were troubled. Something was amiss Legolas. She just didn't know what. He was still for a while now.  
  
Legolas panted as he lay there, gazing fixedly above. He could not be free of this strangling despair. His fate was unavoidable. Perhaps he should put a stop to this. He could make his own end. If he were to go to Mandos instead of Valinor, he could be with them all in the afterlife. Together would they dwell in the fields and the Hall of Manwe. All memories and choices, thoughts, imaginings blurred in his head. All he knew that was grief was taking him over. If he did nothing, it would kill him one day.  
  
Blurring and stirring the thoughts in my head  
So I don't what's real and what's not  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
I'm dying again 


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III  
  
Legolas lay curled up on his bed once more, his back turned to the door as he gazed out the window. His pale, blue eyes blurred with unshed tears and his lips quivered. He resisted the inclination to start weeping and suppressed the shudders in his chest.Deeper had he fallen into shadow, drowning in his despair. Images of faded love haunted his dreams and his mind. He felt so alone and cold. He wished to die, for Aragorn to hold him and soothe him once more. But Elessar could not come to him, would not come to him. He was in Minas Tirith and Legolas in Ithilien. Besides, the king of Gondor had more pressing matters than one trivial Elf. This thought only led to another choking pain Legolas' chest as his eyes burned with tears. He remembered a time when the king would drop everything and anything if his best friend was in need of him. But no longer.  
  
Legolas inhaled sharply and clutched a worn, gray bundle to his chest. It was the Lorien cloak that belonged to the ranger. He had left it behind the last time he had come to visit Ithilien, which seemed like ages ago. The Elf buried his face in it, the scent sending flashing images of Aragorn and those glorious days of the Fellowship quest to his mind. He whimpered quietly, the pitiful sound stifled in the cloak.  
  
" Legolas? " The feminine voice belonging to the White Lady of Rohan broke the silence. She stood with one hand still yet on the doorknob, clad in a brown, woolen mantle and ivory gown. Her golden hair fell over her shoulders in light ripples, framing her pale face. The Elf let go of his tattered, gray bundle and composed himself in the moment before he rose from his bed to face her. He retained his calm, stoic appearance, yet Eowyn could still see that his eyes were subtly misted.  
  
" Hello, milady ", he said quietly. He did not look at her and his disposition was less than the lively one he used to have.  
  
" Hello ", she replied tentatively. "Are you well? ", she went on to ask. He lifted his head to look at her, and knew this, she saw right through him.  
  
// How can you see into my eyes like open doors//  
  
" Fine, milady ", he said, though it more for the sake of ritual than anything else. Eowyn stared at him wide-eyed, finally seeing the anguish that had taken over him. She let out a hissing breath, her own pale blue eyes shining with fearful disbelief.  
  
" Legolas ", she gasped. He stood and brushed past her wordlessly, wanting to avoid this confrontation.  
  
" What haunts you, Prince of Mirkwood? " she queried.  
  
Legolas peered over his shoulder in a sadly beautiful way. " I must take my leave, milady ", he said. Before she would protest, he had vanished.  
  
Eowyn did not go after him, but rather sat on the bed when she recognized one of the fellowship cloaks strewn across it. She knew it could not be Legolas', for the Elf kept his tucked away in his wardrobe for preservation, since it was beloved to him. Then Eowyn realized the worn cloak belonged to King Elessar. Her heart fell for Legolas, almost sure that the dear Elf missed his best friend desperately.  
  
// Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb//  
  
The lady of Ithilien nearly smacked herself. How could she have not thought of it before? She should send for Aragorn. She suspected the Elf's sadness was due to the long absence of the said king. If anyone could cheer his spirits, it was Aragorn. Besides, he should be informed of the Elf's troubled state regardless.  
  
Eowyn rose and left for her own chambers.She closed the door behind her and sat at her writing desk. Dipping her quill pen into the inkbottle, she began strokes upon the parchment.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Elessar,  
  
I write to you in secret on behalf of our dear Elf, Legolas. Lately, he has not been well. No longer does his cheerful smile light the lands of Ithilien. He claims he fares well, but his melancholy disposition says otherwise. I fear if he continues this way, it will affect his health. I have reason to believe that he pines for you and that perhaps that is the reason for his morose mood. Please, I beseech you, come to Ithilien, lest Legolas sink any further into whatever has taken him. He does not know of this letter, nor does Faramir. If you cannot come, I shall send Legolas thither to Minas Tirith, but something must be done. You remain in the thoughts of Faramir and myself. My fondest regards to the Lady Arwen and your son.  
  
~ Lady Eowyn of Ithilien  
  
~*~  
  
She ended with a light stroke of her pen, scanning the letter quickly. Once satisfied, she sealed it with her official emblem in wax and scrawled, To His Majesty King Elessar, upon it. Off Eowyn strode down the halls unto arriving upon one of the messengers.  
  
" Take this unto the King Elessar in Minas Tirith, immediately ", she hastened to him as she pressed the dispatch in his hand. He nodded shortly and hurried away.  
  
Meanwhile, the Elf had returned to his room in search of Eowyn, feeling rather ashamed of the way he had left. Yet, of course, by the time he reached there, she had gone. His attention fell once again to the gray cloak that sparked so many memories. Legolas wondered if Aragorn even remembered he had left it here. Probably not, he thought with bitter sadness. He bent over slightly to pick it up off the bed and fingered it tenderly. A lump rose in his throat, and he shut his eyes as he smothered the bundle tightly. One day, he would have nothing of his best friend and brother save for this and perhaps a few others of the king's possessions. His moan was muffled in the cloak. Legolas released the garment from his clutches, before clasping it about his neck and around his frame. He gasped as a flash of the ranger laying both hands upon his shoulders struck him. It haunted him, and he felt the weight of the emptiness inside him.  
  
// Without a soul //  
  
Arwen bolted up in bed with a gasp, her dark hair floating about her. Only a dream, she realized. Yet it haunted her heart still. The queen of Gondor turned her head to look down at her beloved husband, who still lightly slept. She smiled faintly as she looked upon Elessar, her love. He brought some comfort to her, but she could not ignore the dream. Nay, it was not a dream. More like a vision.  
  
The lovely queen of Gondor soundlessly left her warm bed and stepped barefoot across the room to the window, looking out to the bright, full moon. Even standing there framed in the window, she looked like an ethereal goddess in a painting. Her dark blue eyes glowed softly and her fair, snow- white face appeared faintly sad and troubled. Her thoughts were preoccupied by her very old and close friend, Legolas Thranduilion.  
  
" He fades." The vast, ageless voice of her grandmother echoed in her mind. She nearly jumped, yet only her eyes widened. Piercing, blue eyes lifted open in her sight. There was no denying who they belonged to.  
  
" You know of whom I speak. You have seen it in your dreams. I, also, have seen ", she continued. " For his love, I fear the Greenleaf will wither. Something must be done to save him. Elessar sleeps. Go to him. If he cannot find a way, no one will. "  
  
Arwen inhaled sharply, as Galadriel gazed at her.  
  
" The lily of Eryn Lasgalen will be nothing more than a wilted blossom."  
  
Arwen's eyes were wide and glassy as she panted in disbelief. " No ", she uttered with a shake of her head. // " Legolas turu firitha. "// Legolas cannot fade. Her words were little more than a whisper.  
  
" Arwen ", the Lady of Light murmured. " He has already fallen to despair."  
  
Undomiel shuddered in disbelief. Before she could say anything more, Galadriel faded away.  
  
The King Elessar smiled in his sleep as he watched pleasant dreams. The face of his best friend filled his mind in golden light, radiant with laughter, fair beyond the measure of Men. Legolas smiled warmly at him and the ranger could feel his cheerful spirit even then. Startling blue eyes opened and filled his sight, reaching into his very soul. He inhaled audibly in his sleep. Lost in his dreams, he lay still as his eyes locked with the Elf's, who hovered above him as a spirit. The prince wordlessly smiled as his slender hands elegantly touched his brother's brow, smoothing the dark hair. But Aragorn could not feel him.  
  
// My spirit sleeping somewhere cold//  
  
" Wait ", he said. " Wait, please." But the Elf left him, the smile vanishing from his face before he himself disappeared.  
  
Arwen turned away from the window as she heard her husband muttering incoherently in his sleep. She went to him quietly, sitting beside him on the edge of the bed in her burgundy nightgown. Her hand gently lifted to caress his face, and her slim fingers played with tendrils of his hair. What did he dream of?  
  
Legolas lay in a blur of dark blue in the last of the king's dreams. He had a melancholy look to him, his eyes almost seeming to be glazed with tears. The Elf lay his head to one side, yet remained on his back with one hand on his stomach. His platinum blonde hair gathered across his chest and around his head. He had hardly looked so grieved before.  
  
" Legolas ", Aragorn heard himself call the Elf in his dream. The prince wordlessly turned his head to face the sky again, searching for the one who called him. The Man felt himself sit beside his best friend, but it seemed that Legolas was unaware of his presence. The worn and callused, yet gentle hand of the King of Gondor lay to rest on the Elf's brow, stroking back over his smooth hair, before returning. Legolas tipped his head back slightly, so that his clear, deep cobalt eyes looked up into the ranger's gray.  
  
// Until you find it there and lead it back home //  
  
Elessar snapped awake, immediately losing sight of Legolas. The fair face of his best friend was replaced the beautiful one of his wife. She gazed down into his eyes with soft intensity in her own.  
  
" Arwen ", he whispered.  
  
" Elessar, melethron, what troubled your dreams? ", she queried. //my love//  
  
The king rose and sat up in bed, facing Arwen. For a wordless moment, he pondered his dream.  
  
" Legolas." He spoke the name whilst remembering the images of his dream, and confirmation passed through Arwen's eyes. She did not speak for a bit, yet allowed both herself and her husband to think.  
  
" I, too, have been brought visions of him ", she admitted finally. " The Lady Galadriel forewarns me."  
  
He gave her a questioning look with a slight tip of his head to one side.  
  
" He fades, Aragorn ", she whispered. " He fades." 


	4. Chapter IV

A/N: Wheeee!!! Chapter 4! Finally! Sorry for the wait, but I think it's all right.Have fun and please review! ^_^  
  
WARNING: The following text contains some dark themes and may not be suitable for those under 13. Read at your own risk.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Legolas sat against the wall on the floor in his room. The light did not touch him and he sat in shadow. Other than the occasional whimper and sniffle, he made no other sign that he wept. Yet he did. Indeed, he did. Tears flooded from his eyes, tears he could resist no longer. They blurred his vision, stung and burned, left pale streaks across his already snow-white face and caused his cheeks to be warm and damp. He felt as if he could collapse on the floor in tears and moan with grief. His sorrow was unreal in its depth and intensity. He felt so hollow, and yet the aching in his chest filled him. He felt so cold, so alone, as if he were existing in the black void and he could feel the solitude upon his flesh. He wanted Aragorn. He wanted to feel his best friend hold him and fill the void, warm the cold, love him, cradle him, dry his tears. He wanted to feel the king of Gondor allow him to feel again instead of being left numb. Legolas whimpered, fighting to remain soundless. He needed Aragorn so badly. He felt himself dying and would have cried out for his mortal brother if not for the fact he wanted not to be heard. He sobbed and wept, bowing his head to his chest as he wrapped his arms around himself. His heart was breaking, racing, already wounded, bleeding. The rest of him was dead, empty, numb. His soul cried out for solace. He felt so alone, hopeless, sinking into his own despair. His slender hands slipped to the floor and took hold of the ranger's cloak that had been at his feet. He pulled it up around himself, burying his face in it, releasing his tears, his moans into it, smelling joy in it, touching it in desperation to feel. His hands were so cold, he could barely move his fingers. Arwen would have kissed them, along with Eowyn. Faramir would have taken him by his wrists and looked into his eyes asking what was wrong. Gimli would have clasped one of those hands in his own, reassuring their friendship. Eomer would have down the same. Aragorn would have taken both those hands in his own, bowing his head to them, holding them until they warm one more. But no one was there to warm them now. No one was there to hold him. He was left numb.  
  
Legolas couldn't handle it any longer. He could not endure another moment of this pain, this turmoil. He must bring life back to his fingers, to his soul. He must release the darkness and cold from within. He had to save himself.  
  
// Wake me up inside //  
  
The Elf crawled, dragging himself across the floor to where the door was, were his weapons were hung on the wall. He reached up and pulled them to the floor with only a thud. From its sheath, he pulled on of his Elven blades, gleaming sharply and clean. He took that dagger back across the room and sat once more where he had been before. He pushed Aragorn's cloak onto the bed and shivered. For a while, he stared fixedly at the knife in his palms, looking into the empty windows of his own eyes. He no longer wept, save for a few stray tears. He inhaled decidedly and took up his dagger. Up came his right sleeve and he lay the cold steel to his pale flesh at an angle, shuddering as it touched him. He closed his eyes and did not feel his hand pull back slowly, only the sensation in his forearm. He opened them again to see the slit in his skin, with his own scarlet blood rising up from the self-inflicted wound. Strangely,as he had believed, he felt a wave of comfort wash over him. He swiftly lifted his other sleeve and brought the knife across his flesh, drawing blood in the same moment. Again, relief flowed through him. He lay the dagger by his side, the crimson blood still upon the otherwise clean steel. Blood spilled onto the floor, flowing freely from his wounds. He sat there serenely and let himself bleed.  
  
// Wake me up inside //  
  
" Legolas ", Eowyn called. Where was the Elf today? He hadn't come out of his room at all. She worried for him, that he sunk deeper into this mood. The Lady of Ithilien strode rapidly through the halls, moving in and out of the shadows and the streams of light that the windows brought. She held up the skirts of her dress just so they brushed the floor, and her long, golden hair lifted with her speed. Eowyn stopped for a moment at a corner, as if listening for something. Silence answered her. She nibbled her lip in agitation before continuing on, nearing the Elf's room with each step. The door was shut, as usual. A sense of foreboding grew in her as she got closer. She didn't know why. The White Lady finally stood at the door, lifting her hand tentatively to the doorknob. She knocked lightly.  
  
" Legolas? " she called quietly. " Are you asleep? " She was given no reply. For a tense moment, she waited in silence, listening closely for any sound behind the door. Finally, he impatience won over and she slowly pushed the door open. What she found nearly made her heart stop in her chest in shock.  
  
The Elf lifted his head to look at his new visitor and gave a weak grin, one that disturbed Eowyn, as if she weren't already disturbed enough. Legolas was just sitting there on the floor, his back to the wall and his arms limp at his sides. Blood pooled around him, more blood than she had ever seen in one place, even in the war. She gasped sharply and stepped back in horror with a stifled cry. He was still looking at her calmly.  
  
// Call my name and save me from the dark //  
  
" Legolas ", she uttered shakily. " Oh, my God." She was trembling now in turmoil. She could hardly move as she stared in terrorized fixation at the Elf across the room. She didn't know what to do.  
  
" Faramir ", she screamed. " Faramir. " Her voice rang out in the empty halls, until the Prince of Ithilien heard his beloved wife in his study, his head snapping up. He was visibly alarmed, for he had never heard Eowyn scream like that. Immediately, he arose and began to run, following the sound of Eowyn's voice. He slowed when he was within yards of her, watching her slowly back away from the doorway of Legolas' room, panting in terror. A flummoxed expression crossed his face, before he went to her.  
  
" Eowyn ", he said. " What is it? What causes you distress? " he questioned, taking her by the shoulders. She didn't answer her husband, only shook her head with eyes wider than he had ever seen them. She was looking past him. Faramir turned, following her gaze..and his own eyes widened in horror and shock as he met his wife's terror. Legolas was framed in the doorway, in a picture of crimson chaos. Faramir let go of Eowyn and dashed to his Elf friend, ignoring the puddle of blood that surrounded Legolas. He knelt beside him, looking him over.  
  
" Blessed Eru ", he gasped. From the waist down, the Elf's garments were damp and stained with blood, the slits in his pale forearms visible. The archer was calm, barely moving. He was unnaturally pale, paler than Eowyn, paler than he was typically. Paler than he should be. His lips were tinged in blue, his eyes glassy as they stared into nothing. Faramir was lost for words.  
  
" Legolas ", he breathed. " What have you done? "  
  
// Bid my blood to run, before I come undone //  
  
" I'm not cold anymore, Faramir ", Legolas murmured wearily. He paused and looked up at the man. " I can feel ", he whispered. Faramir was only further disturbed the Elf's words. He gathered himself, made himself come to his senses. He took the Elf by the shoulders firmly.  
  
" Legolas, how long have you been sitting here? ", he queried sternly, yet frantically. The Elf only looked at him wordlessly for a moment, barely shaking his head.  
  
" My fingers aren't numb anymore, Faramir ", he said.  
  
The Prince of Ithilien looked to his wife helplessly, only to see that she was still frozen in fear. He then turned his attention back to the Elf and gathered him in his arms. He picked Legolas up off the ground, not caring that his own clothing was now being stained with the Elf's blood. One of the servants came unto Eowyn at that moment.  
  
" Milady? " the elderly woman said. She looked to where her mistress was and gave a small jump of surprise at the sight. Faramir swiftly brushed past her, holding Legolas in his arms.  
  
" Clean up the floor ", he murmured to her as he left the two women. There was no time to lose.  
  
Faramir rushed down the corridor and the halls, making his way toward the healing ward. Legolas was limp in his arms, his fair head tipped back. His eyes closed and opened sporadically, as he lingered on the brink of unconsciousness. The Elf moaned as a stray tear escaped him.  
  
" Aragorn ", he whimpered as the doors burst open and Faramir yelled for a healer. One came to attendance as the man who carried the Elf lay Legolas on the nearest bed. " Aragorn ", the archer moaned again. He didn't feel himself weeping. The relief of the blades had fled, and he felt cold and alone once again. Legolas' blue eyes fluttered before closing as he let go and slipped into unconsciousness, the noise of Faramir and the healer around him fading away.  
  
// Save me from the nothing I've become //  
  
When Legolas awoke, he found himself lying in a bed near a window, the pale, golden light of late afternoon shining in ahead of him. He felt unnaturally weak and vulnerable, a feeling he loathed. He was not in his room, but in the far corner of the healing ward, he realized. His forearms were tightly wrapped in bandages for some reason. How strange this all is, he thought to himself as he attempted to sit up in bed. The Elf was alone in the large room, with exception of one of the healers who was working on the other side. He sat still and looked around, until the Lady Eowyn floated in soundlessly, speaking to the healer shortly. He couldn't hear their words and only watched. After a while, both the healer and the White Lady turned their heads to look straight at him. The way they eyed him made him feel uneasy. What was going on?  
  
Eowyn began to approach him slowly, walking down an aisle between the beds in the center of the room and the ones against the left wall. She looked as beautiful as any Elf of the Golden Wood, he thought to himself. She might even be taken for the Lady Galadriel's daughter. She did not look too different from Celebrian, come to think of it. Legolas remembered the Lady of Imladris, wife of Lord Elrond. Her husband was raven-haired, as were her sons, the twins and Legolas' close friends, and her only daughter the Evenstar who resembled Luthien the Fair. Yet the Lady Celebrian had been golden haired as her parents and people, the only one in her family. The Lady resided in Valinor now. Legolas suspected she was content there, now that Elrond and Galadriel had sailed away too. The twins and Arwen remained, however. Undomiel would stay in Middle Earth, that was certain. Yet Legolas wondered if the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, would sail or not. That choice was yet before them. He loved them both dearly and was glad in his heart they lingered for now. But would they think of him now?  
  
The archer had remembered why he was here in the healing ward, why his forearms were wrapped. The last thing Legolas wanted to do was face anyone. But as much as he wanted that, the White lady of Rohan and Ithilien came unto him now, a sad and pitying expression upon her face. She reached him without a word and sat on the edge of the bed, facing him.  
  
" You have awakened ", she said, stating the obvious. He didn't know what to say. Her eyes wandered astray for a quiet moment. She looked up at him with her own pale, blue eyes.  
  
" We're sending you to Minas Tirith ", she told him as his head snapped up alertly, " To the king Elessar."  
  
Legolas did not answer nor reveal his feelings on this new matter, yet inside his heart was overflowing with the rivers of joy. He did not fail, however, in concealing his jubilance with the skill he had. He gave Eowyn a small smile, making her breath catch in her chest. It seemed like it had been ages since she last saw that smile.  
  
" Thank you, milady ", he said quietly. She only stared it him with glassy eyes, seeming as if she might begin to weep. Eowyn wept, like Legolas and Aragorn and every other warrior. Warriors, soldiers, they wept. They did not cry. She gave slight nod before turning away from him and rising from the bed. For a moment, she only stood with her back to him, and he did not see her cobalt eyes stray and shine.Eowyn stepped away and left the Elf without another word.  
  
Eowyn couldn't believe she had not seen that his condition was this serious. He had nearly died, she whispered to herself in her mind. The White Lady went on her way back to her chambers, trying to put the Elf's troubling state out of her mind and failing.  
  
// All this time I can't believe I couldn't see Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me //  
  
Legolas let himself slide back down onto the bed, lying with his lambent eyes open in thought. His anticipation was nearly too much to contain. He would see his best friend again. He would see once again see the Lady Arwen, one of his oldest friends, and little Eldarion, his godson. He was returning to Minas Tirith. But what would they think of him once they discovered what he had done to himself? The Elf suppressed a groan. He could imagine that look Aragorn would give him and Arwen too, the concern and the questioning. He sighed. Well, it was all his doing after all. But all the unpleasentries were diminished in light of the fact that he would be with them again. He would know joy again. Or at least that was his hope.  
  
// I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
Got to open my eyes to everything //  
  
~*~  
  
The archer drifted back to sleep, only to be trapped in a nightmare. Another nightmare. The remnants of a battlefield surrounded him, a blur of gray and black, smoke and ash. He lay on the ground, cupping his hands to his belly, nursing a wound. He bled freely and was alone. His eyes, now gray mirroring the dream instead of blue life, searched around him for anyone to help him. He didn't want to be alone.  
  
" What have you done? " came a disembodied voice, almost shrieking. Without warning, an arrow struck him in the back. He threw his head back and arched on impact. Strangely, the arrow dissolved into dust, but the wound remained.  
  
" How disturbed are you, suicidal Elf? ", it came again. Another arrow, another wound.  
  
" You are alone ", it hissed quietly. This time one pierced his chest. Ash. Blood.  
  
" Numb ", it said. The last arrow seemed to pierce his heart, vanishing into ashes. Legolas arched back once more, unable to cry out in pain. He stared up into the ebony clouded sky with glazed eyes as he slowly fell back. Yet before he met the ground, Aragorn came to him. The man hovered over him like a phantom, both the beings inhaling sharply in unison. Everything froze.  
  
The prince floated just above ground, staring up into the gray eyes of his mortal brother. They delved into his soul, glassy pools, as he heard himself panting.  
  
" Estel ", he breathed. The ranger stroked back over the Elf's head with both hands, before laying his lips gently on Legolas' brow. The Elf was covered in blood he could not see. He breathed fast, hard, in panic because he could not feel. The ranger lifted away, not hearing the Elf's cries and pleas for him to stay.  
  
// Don't let me die here, there must be something more.//  
  
Aragorn bolted up in bed, panting and sweating. He had dreamed of Legolas. The Elf needed him. Why the hell had he left Legolas? Damn. The archer was dying by himself. The ranger must return to him. Elessar breathed rapidly, haunted by his nightmare. Arwen stirred beside him and awoke as well, sensing her husband's distress. She sat up as well, laying a tender hand on his shoulder.  
  
// " Melethnin " //, she called him in her beautiful voice. //My love.// " What troubles you? "  
  
" Something is wrong with Legolas. I dreamt of him ", he answered, before turning to his beloved wife with turmoil in his eyes. " He needs me, Arwen. He'll die if I do not help him. "  
  
Both the king and queen of Gondor thought of the distressed letter that they had received the morning before from Eowyn. Aragorn was too preoccupied at the moment to be called away, much to his frustration.  
  
" I cannot lose him, Undomiel ", he whispered with tears laced into his voice, tears of paralyzing fear. Arwen looked upon him with understanding and equal concern. She took her beloved in her arms, consoling him as she stroked his raven hair and held him in her lap.  
  
" Our Greenleaf will not be lost, Elessar ", she murmured reassuringly, hoping with all her heart that she was right.  
  
// Bring Me To Life // 


	5. Chapter V

A/N: Forgive me for the delay and the shortness of this chapter. Hope it doesn't suck..This song from Evanescence is Imaginary..  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter V.  
  
Legolas quietly strode to the admirable stallion Arod, who awaited him patiently. The afternoon had grown late and the sun's deep, golden light filled the sky as it slowly turned to the orange of dusk. He was just inside the courtyard gates, about to head off for Minas Tirith on his own. After but two more days kept in the healing ward, he had decided he could wait no longer, despite the fact he still lacked strength. Gondor's imperial city called unto him and made him restless in Ithilien. Legolas swung one leg up and over Arod's back, pulling himself up to sit bestride his beloved horse. He did so with the grace of his kin, in one swift, flowing motion whilst his cloak of silver glimmered in the light. It was the same one he had all those years ago at the Council of Elrond, where he joined the Fellowship. It brought back many dear memories, memories that were bittersweet and pained him.  
  
~*~  
  
His dapple-gray mare rode into the grounds of the Last Homely House with rhythmic footfalls, barely heard. As soon as she had come to a stop, he had dismounted charmingly, looking around himself observantly at the haven of Imladris. His other Elven companions came from behind him, whilst his horse was led away by an Elf of Imladris would had appeared promptly.  
  
" Legolas ", came a melodious, jubilant voice. His heart soared the Lady Arwen Evenstar approached him with eager haste in her step beneath the skirts of her gown. A dazzling smile lit up her face, making her all the more exquisite to behold. He returned it, and the two finally came together. She embraced him, stretching up slightly since he was a bit taller.  
  
" My heart sings to see thee, mellonin ", she remarked.  
  
" Aye, and mine as well. It has been long, Undomiel ", he replied. She gave him a nod with the joy still kept in her face.  
  
" I trust you on errand for your father? " she said with regained reservation in her tone.  
  
" Indeed ", he confirmed as the two began to walk slowly. " I come as a messenger and representative of Mirkwood."  
  
" Legolas the mercenary? " she asked with a light laugh. He grinned and nodded. " What secret does the prince carry? " she questioned deviously, revealing a side of herself that most never saw, the playfulness of Arwen that Legolas adored. Yet his eyes darkened.  
  
" That, I'm afraid, is ill news. I cannot say, however ", he told her. She nodded in understanding with slight concern in her eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
He walked in the light of dusk, in the falling leaves of Imladris and the glitter of golden sunbeams. Soundless were his steps and his body moved with almost unnatural poise. His soul was so at peace and yet also claimed with bliss only an Elf could feel, whilst his heart burst with the flowing rivers of joy. It was this, nature's beauty that he so loved and cherished. He relished his solitude among the trees.  
  
What he did not know, however was that a certain group of Hobbits watched him vigilantly and with awe from above on one of the terraces of Elrond's house. The few Elves they had seen thus far had been dark-haired and dark- eyed, yet the one they watched was the total opposite.  
  
" Who's that? " Pippin queried in a hoarse whisper.  
  
" The crown prince of Mirkwood."  
  
Strider's voice gave the answer. The Hobbits turned to face him as the tall Man approached them and stood behind, watching the Elf as well. Something passed in his gray eyes that the Hobbits had not seen before. They were softened with love, subtly sad, and there also was a trace of wistful longing. It was strange to the Halflings, to see such things in the ranger they had thought to be so fierce.  
  
" He's beautiful ", Frodo said as he watched the Elf with his own daunting, cobalt eyes.  
  
" Indeed ", Strider replied, as they all looked upon the Elf. " One of the fairest beings in all the world, Immortal Greenleaf of his people." The prince was reflected in the glass of Strider's eyes, striding with unmatched elegance as his silken tresses of silver-gold floated about his shoulders and his cloak of silver velour shimmered in the light.  
  
" He is here for the Council ", the man added. The Hobbits did not yet know of the council and did not ask. Frodo's face twisted as he remembered something.  
  
" You were singing of him ", the Hobbit said to Strider, whilst still looking at the Elf. " That night in the marshes after the Lay of Luthien and another song of a nameless She-Elf called Evenstar, you sang of him sadly, though I recall not the words. "  
  
Strider only nodded in confirmation of Frodo's words. " Why were you sad? Each of those songs were so sad, but I see not why he would grieve you ", the Hobbit said, indicating the blonde prince that sauntered below.  
  
" He has given his heart to me ", Strider said softly and sadly at the same time. The Hobbits looked at him in surprise. " Long have I known the prince of Mirkwood and always has he been my brother in heart. My fears are confirmed. For his love of mortals and this world, the Greenleaf will fade. He has given away his life's grace."  
  
There was bitter regret, pain, and turmoil laced in the man's voice. The Halflings listened in slight awe of the sad tale and looked upon the Elf with fresh pity in their eyes, borne of their naturally compassionate hearts. The prince did seem a sorrowful being, yet the beauty of the Elves in partially wrought of their sadness.  
  
// " Legolas "//, he uttered, almost a whisper, so that the Hobbits did not hear.  
  
~*~  
  
// " Havo dad, Legolas. " //  
  
Aragorn bid him to be seated. The Elf resigned to the man's wish, yet the fire in his eyes had not been subdued. Part of him did not understand. He had only felt stirred to stand in his best friend's defense. His intentions had not been ill. His impression of this other man from Gondor was not a good one. It was strange to him, how different Boromir was from Aragorn, although they were both of the same country and race. So often, he had to remind himself that the ranger was indeed a mortal and not an Elf, yet he seemed so much like one.  
  
~*~  
  
//" Mae govennen, Aragorn "//, he said respectably with a short bow.  
  
The ranger was taken aback by the Elf's formal gesture. He hardly ever called him by his birth name when they were alone. Aragorn stepped forward and embraced his best friend gently, wrapping his strong arms around the slender form of the Elf and holding him tightly. The Elf released a sigh as he was taken into the ranger's hug, the first time they had embraced in a while, something he had missed painfully.  
  
" Estel ", he whispered and slid his lithe arms around Aragorn. The ranger smiled. After a long moment, they broke away and stepped back to have a look at one another.  
  
" That cloak suits you, mellonin ", Aragorn remarked with a cheerful voice. The Elf smiled brightly  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas gave Faramir and Eowyn, who stood together at the doors of their home, a parting look and a wordless farewell with the raising of his hand. They offered faint smiles before he turned away from them and sped off through the gates to Minas Tirith with nothing but the clothes he wore, riding Arod bareback. The Lord and Lady of Ithilien watched as their Elf friend grew smaller and smaller in the distance, wordlessly hoping that he would not be lost not them.  
  
Later that day, when night had fallen and a light, pleasant rain fell, Legolas sought shelter under a particular tree of his choosing. He was subtly blissful to be out in the rain, under the stars, and in the wood. The Elf settled himself on his bedroll that was lain out on the ground and closed his blue eyes for a little while, smiling as Arod nudged his face with a velvety nuzzle and low whinny. He felt calmly at peace for the first time in a long while, remembering the past and all the pretty things.  
  
//In my field of paper flowers And candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours And watch my purple sky fly over me//  
  
~*~  
  
He lingered in the blurred realm of his dreams, haunted again by shadow and memory. He bid farewell unto Undomiel before taking his leave with the Fellowship. That seemed so long ago, yet he could still see her face clearly, filled with unspoken sorrow that only placed her beauty in a new light. Her hand lifted with the lightness of a feather to lay upon his cheek, and he touched her own silken one with his slender hand, bidding farewell in the Elven way.  
  
//" Navaer "//, he murmured.  
  
//" Navaer, Legolas "//, she answered sadly, her dark blue eyes falling away from his own pale, azure pools.  
  
" There is still hope ", he whispered, cupping his hand under her chin and lifting her lovely head to look at him.  
  
" I have given my hope to Men ", she said quietly, searching his face, for they both shared the same fate and knew of it full well. " I have kept no hope for myself."  
  
Some sort of pain flickered in his eyes, swiftly replaced with pity and sympathy. His hand fell away from her face, and her own left his. He knew she spoke true.  
  
~*~ 


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: wheee! Finally, chapter 6 is here! Sorry if it sux in anyway, and for the evil cliffhanger at the end.. Hee hee..notice, there is no song to this one! Hope you don't mind..  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter VI.  
  
For perhaps the fiftieth time that day, King Elessar glanced at the window in search of his expected visitor. And again, there was nothing there to see save for the gates to his home and the rode beyond it. The Lady Eowyn of Ithilien had written him and he had received the letter only yesterday, informing him of the coming of the Elf prince of Eryn Lasgalen. It was with great distress that the king of Gondor had read of the Elf's attempted suicide, which had disturbed him so greatly that he had been brought to tears and had to be consoled by his lovely queen. Arwen looked upon the matter with no lightness of heart either. She knew her old friend had been driven to grief, that he was indeed fading. There was no other explanation for it. Legolas was dying, although she would never admit that to her husband. The lady refused to give up hope that Legolas could be saved. For her beloved Elessar, she would do all in her power to make sure of it.  
  
" And so as you can see, Your Majesty, the taking of the abandoned Elven realms as provinces of Gondor would be a most wise action on your behalf." That was about the only thing Elessar heard of the elderly man's proposition, one of his court's subjects. He truly did not care for any of this right now; too preoccupied was he with the coming of his most beloved friend. His wandering gray eyes were restless.  
  
" Ada! Ada! " The doors of the throne room burst open and the crown prince Eldarion dashed through, toward his father. The little boy was but four years old, one of the fairest mortals in all the world, but that is not a surprise being the child of Arwen Evenstar. He was pale-skinned, with dark hair that brushed along his shoulders like his father's and dark, bright blue eyes with streaks of silver in their pools, a blend of both his parents' eyes. His ears were ever so slightly pointed, and he was of good build, very quiet, adventurous, and independent. He was the pride and joy of Elessar and Arwen and doted upon by all the people of Gondor. He would come to have many sisters, yet would remain the only son of Gondor's king. He called to his father in Sindarin, which was really his first and more fluent language since both his parents spoke it. Actually, Arwen and Elessar usually spoke to one another in the Elven tongue rather than the common speech of Gondor. Eldarion's Elven heritage was something looked upon with pride and love. The little boy adored Elves, despite the lack of them now.  
  
" It is Uncle! " he exclaimed as he stopped and stood before his father. Elessar stared at his son attentively. " Uncle Legolas has come! "  
  
Eldarion worshipped Legolas Thranduilion devotedly, loving him above anyone else with the exception of his parents. The archer was the Elf that he knew best. In fact, Legolas had been present at Eldarion's birth, celebration ceremony, and throughout most his life, visiting and staying frequently. The Elf had not been to Minas Tirith in three months, and was sorely missed by his godson.  
  
Elessar's eyes shone as a smile crept up his son's face. The other court members present looked on with surprise and disbelief that the king's court should be so abruptly disturbed. The queen appeared in the doorway, flustered, her eyes meeting Aragorn's. She had the mind to apologize for her son's intrusion, but that was cast aside at her equal anticipation of the Elf prince's arrival.  
  
" Things are ended for today, gentlemen. I have more pressing matters at hand, " Elessar announced. After looks of doubt were exchanged among the court, all the men bowed and left quietly. The king arose from his throne and followed Eldarion and Arwen promptly out of the room.  
  
The vivacious, young prince was first to meet the Elf. Legolas had only just dismounted Arod and stood with twinkling eyes as he waited. He smiled for the first time in along while when Eldarion appeared running from the castle toward him. The Elf kneeled down upon the ground to receive the little boy in his arms, which Eldarion sprung into eagerly.  
  
" My, how you've grown," the Elf remarked to him.  
  
" I've missed you so, Uncle Legolas, " Eldarion admitted, grinning broadly as he hung on to his godfather tightly.  
  
" Aye, my prince, and so have I missed you, " Legolas said. They broke apart and the Elf stood, towering over the little boy. " Now, where are your dear parents? " he asked.  
  
In answer to his question, the queen appeared quickly, hurrying toward him with the king following closely. Her eyes were wide as they fell upon Legolas and he smiled helplessly at her. She flung her arms around his neck and he staggered with a chuckle.  
  
" Oh, my, Eldarion. Your mother has affected my Elven balance, " he exclaimed to the boy. Eldarion smiled, and Arwen still clung to him.  
  
" Oh, Legolas ", she gasped with a tear shaken voice.  
  
" Peace, milady, it has only been three months, " he said lightly. She let go of him and gazed with shining eyes at her close friend. " Ah, Eldarion, your mother has grown even more lovely while I've been away, " he commented warmly. Arwen gave him a most radiant smile as she stood there with tear- filled eyes and the sunlight on her flowing hair.  
  
And suddenly, Legolas froze as Elessar finally appeared in the doorway. Everything was still for a moment, as the two stared fixedly at one another. Legolas' pale, blue eyes shone, and he looked as if he had just been struck in the face. Then the Elf strode swiftly past Arwen and Eldarion toward the king, but Elessar met him half way upon the steps leading up to the doors. The Man took the Elf in with open arms and enveloped his slender form in a desperate embrace. Legolas' whimper was muffled in the king's shoulder as he flung his arms around his best friend. He felt as if he would collapse then and there. Finally, after having been so empty for so long in Elessar's absence, he was with him again. The king held the archer to him both tightly and tenderly, as his tears of sorrow and joy fell into the cascade of platinum blonde silk and the Elf wept equally with his mithril tears disappearing into the king's raven hair. Arwen smiled tearfully as she looked upon the reunion of the brethren and stood behind her son with both delicate hands upon Eldarion's slim shoulders.  
  
~*~  
  
" How does Faramir and Eowyn fare in Ithilien? " Arwen asked as she walked beside Legolas and Aragorn, whom had his arm slung around the archer's neck.  
  
" Oh, rather well, rather well. All in good cheer in being together and so far, Ithilien thrives under their watch. The Elves of my colony are happily settled, I am pleased to say, " reported the prince.  
  
" And you, " said Aragorn seriously. " How do you fare, mellonin? " He had stopped Legolas and faced him with both hands upon the Elf's shoulders and Arwen standing behind looking hopeful. Legolas only smiled.  
  
" Better than you could ever know now that I'm with you ", he answered blissfully. Aragorn looked at him a bit doubtfully yet offered a faint smile. " You know not how much I missed you, Elessar, " Legolas admitted as he hung his head. " I feared you had forgotten me."  
  
The king was taken aback by this confession. " Legolas, " he breathed as he cupped his hand under the fair's Elf's chin and lifted his head to look at him. " How could you ever think I would forget you? " Legolas only shrugged his shoulders weakly and shook his head. Aragorn hugged him once more and sighed.  
  
" I could never forget my Greenleaf, " he said. " I love you more than any mortal should be able to love. And damn, I have missed you. Forgive me for being kept away for so long and never writing. I have been so preoccupied with my duty, yet I should have made time for you when you needed me."  
  
" It's all right, " Legolas said shakily. " It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that I'm here. " His heart was overflowing with overwhelming joy at the words of love spoken unto him by his mortal brother. Yet somehow, that joy was in the company of sorrow. He felt like he would shatter if Aragorn ever let go of him. What would he do when the king was dead and couldn't hug him anymore?  
  
" Legolas, " Aragorn began in alarm as the Elf stifled a sob in his shoulder. " It's all right ", he reassured as he stroked his best friend's back soothingly. The Elf couldn't even bear the thought of not having Aragorn's embrace ever again. His tears burned through his shut eyes and he trembled beneath the kings' arms. Aragorn looked to Arwen helplessly as she lifted a hand to her mouth and her own eyes gleamed with tears.  
  
" Am I the reason you hurt yourself? " he queried quietly.  
  
" No, " Legolas cried out instantly. " No, never. I am the problem, not you or anybody else."  
  
" What do you mean? " Aragorn asked. " I don't understand."  
  
Legolas hesitated for moment, knowing he was being so childish and silly. " I was afraid, " he said in a heart - wrenching whimper.  
  
" Afraid? " echoed Elessar in disbelief. " Afraid of what? "  
  
" Afraid of being alone, " Legolas admitted. " Of the day when all of you shall pass away into Mandos and leave me."  
  
" Oh, Legolas, " Aragorn said shaken as he wrapped his arms tighter around the Elf. He began to weep as well, and the lovely Arwen released her own tears besides. The king felt his brother's pain and sorrow and was grieved also for their inevitable parting and the suffering it would cause the fair being. They sobbed into each other as Arwen wept soundlessly with gleaming eyes. Finally, Aragorn broke away and took Legolas firmly by the wrists. He stared at his best friend as both of their faces still bore the trails of tears.  
  
" You can't fall to despair ", the man said relentlessly. " You.you can't do this ", he exclaimed as he lifted the archer's sleeves to reveal the bandages wound tightly around his wrists. " Not for me ", he shook his head. " Not for anyone or anything. "  
  
" But I can't bear it, Estel, I can't," Legolas whimpered.  
  
" Yes, you can ", the king hissed, stepping closer toward him ands till holding his wrists. " I am here now, Legolas. I love you, and I'm here. What will come to pass will come, but we need not deal with that for a long time. You must live for now, for everyone who loves you. None of us could bear to lose you. Not me or Gimli or Eomer or Faramir or Eowyn or Arwen or the Hobbits or my son. "  
  
" But what about me? " Legolas almost shouted. " What about the fact that I must lose all of you? "  
  
" That can't be helped, Legolas. All we can do is savor life while it is still left to us and love while we may, " said Aragorn. The archer hung his magnificent head, hiding behind the veil of his golden-silver hair.  
  
And in that moment, Legolas somehow knew that Elessar could not help anymore. And if Elessar if could not help him, he could not be helped. Part of the love from all whom cherished him would always be empty, because it was a fragile love, a doomed love, a mortal love. Even Elessar's. Even his best friend's. Legolas lifted his head and stared ahead of him with big, blue eyes, eyes of conviction. It had finally occurred to the Elf that he couldn't remain here lest he fade.  
  
" Legolas? " Aragorn knew something was wrong. He could see it in the prince's face, in those eyes that had suddenly become so startling. The Elf turned his head and looked away, claimed by his thoughts. He did not take heed of the Lady Arwen who stood nearby watching him with an expression of fearful worry. He could only hear his own stressed breathing, feel his eyes waver. He could not be saved.  
  
" Legolas? " the king called again frantically, yanking the Elf by the shoulder. Legolas snapped around to look at his mortal brother with gleaming eyes, with the knowledge of the truth. Inside him, the last of the scattered, withered leaves crumbled and fled in the wind that had descended upon the abandoned ruins of his soul. The pale, blue windows locked with the gray and burned with tears anew. Aragorn gave him a confused look, questioning. Behind the prince, Arwen's own dark, blue eyes glistened and her lips quivered, parted. She felt Legolas condemned but could not cry out.  
  
" Legolas," Elessar began more quietly, but Legolas stopped him with a slender hand pressed to the ranger's lips. The blonde shook his head lightly in obvious distress. He could not bring himself to speak, weighted by the knowledge of his doom. Pain was wrought in the eyes of both Man and Elf, as they conveyed what words could not express. Elessar was so desperate to help, but there was nothing to be done. Legolas couldn't see the king's face clearly any longer, so had the tears pooled in his eyes. Yet he did not let them fall, he did not let himself fall. He would die right here in Elessar's arms if he let go. Instead, the archer moved into the ranger and embraced him once more, burying his face in his brother's chest, clutching the man's shoulders. Inside he was trembling. Aragorn didn't know what to do at first, until he placed his arms around the Elf and held him in despair and desperation. With his head on the blonde's slim shoulder, he looked upon his beautiful wife, who now had silent tears shining in her eyes and streaking down her snow-white face. This startled him even more. He still did not understand what was happening, but he didn't need to understand to be there for Legolas.  
  
// " Legolas,"// he murmured gently into the Elf's pointed ear. // " Nin meltha gwador."// He stroked over the silk of the prince's hair as Legolas choked back a sob. Every whisper, every word of love, every touch was another wound yet something he needed to breathe. " What is it? " he questioned. Legolas broke away from him, shuddering in his tears and pushing Aragorn away, causing the ranger to give him a hurt look of confusion that only pained him further.  
  
" I can't," he said hoarsely, shaking his head. " Forgive me, " he beseeched before turning swiftly and fleeing down the corridor. Elessar started after him, but Arwen stopped him, still crying herself.  
  
" Let him be," she nearly whimpered as she touched her husband's arm. Aragorn sighed in resignation and stopped, staring after his best friend with the tender concern in his gray eyes that often had him depicted as the kind king of Gondor. When Legolas' figure finally disappeared into the shadows, Elessar turned to his beloved wife and took her in his arms comfortingly.  
  
~*~  
  
The following morning, Elessar awoke early and sought Legolas in the Elf's room, hoping the Elf would be in a more calm state and ready to talk to him. The tall king came unto the prince's door, knocking leniently. " Legolas? " he uttered quietly. But no answer was given to him. He let himself in discreetly, only to find that his best friend was not there. As he stood in the doorway, flummoxed and alarmed, Eldarion came up behind him.  
  
" Daddy," he began in his tenderly young voice, using the Common Tongue instead of Sindarin for once.  
  
" Where's Uncle? "  
  
Elessar turned away from the empty room only to meet the sight of his precious queen, standing in a gown of gray and twilight blue with her face contorted in despair.  
  
" Elessar," she breathed. " He has gone to Valinor." 


	7. Chapter VII

A/N: ah, forgive me for not updating anything in a long while. I am most miffed at myself as well, I can assure you. Here, finally, is chapter 8 of Numb. And it's long as well! Maybe that can make up for the delay..  
  
The song is " My Immortal " by Evanescence. The lyrics and memories/flashbacks are indicated with 2 slashes: //  
  
Read, review, and enjoy! ^_~  
  
-::-  
  
Chapter VII  
  
Legolas breathed in the cool sea breeze as he closed his eyes. Both his slender hands rested on the banister as he stood overlooking the perpetual ocean. He had almost reached the Havens, yet it was now that he finally thought of what he had done. He had fled Minas Tirith in such haste as never before, tears streaming from his eyes and the shards of his broken heart embedded in his flesh. No one could see him bleed, yet as the ship that bore him inched further across the sea, the pain gradually diminished. It would be gone once he set foot in Valinor, without a trace. Yet was it worth the sacrifice? He had been so torn for so long about what to do, lingering at the crossroads day after day and stalling that choice for as long as possible. But eventually, he had to choose a path, as do all those who lead a life. Having been in too much pain and faced with succumbing to the shadow, he had chosen to leave. Yet he would forever wonder what the path he did not choose would have led him to, as everyone does after coming to a decision.  
  
// I'm so tired of being here //  
  
Legolas sighed regretfully. He knew to an extent what he had rejected. Years and years with the mortals he loved. He would never see the children borne unto Eowyn and Faramir, nor look upon Sam's little ones either. He would never see any of the merry Hobbits again, who were so dear to him. He would never set foot in the delightful realm of the Shire, nor in fair Rivendell, or in the dwindling kingdom of Lothlorien. He would never see his home again. Wistfully, he dwelled upon the thought of Mirkwood. No, he corrected himself, it is Eryn Lasgalen now, not Mirkwood. He had never given his father a proper good-bye.  
  
The thought of his father brought him to another point. The royal family of Gondor. Thranduil, king of Eryn Lasgalen, had the gift of foresight like other powerful Elves. Before Legolas had left for Rivendell all those long years ago to attend the Council of Elrond, his father had told him of what he had seen.  
  
~*~  
  
// " My son, you will depart from me this night and not return for a long while," the king had said heavily.  
  
" Nay, father, I will not leave you," Legolas had replied reassuringly, nearing his father.  
  
" I have foreseen it, " Thranduil had countered as he had begun to pace. " A shadow hovers over the world, Legolas. In the coming days, the fate of Middle Earth shall be decided." He had turned back to gaze at his only child with piercing green eyes as bright as the prince's. " You, my son, shall play a part in this."  
  
" In what, Father? " Legolas had questioned, almost innocently.  
  
" The war between Middle Earth and Mordor," Thranduil had uttered darkly. The prince had stared at his father with wide eyes, but an otherwise stoical face.  
  
" Many will need you before this is over, ion nin. Especially Estel," Thranduil had told him quietly. " His fate will be decided in all of this too. I have foreseen what is to come, as has Lord Elrond and the Lady Galadriel. " Legolas had waited silently, but with urging eyes. " Aragorn will come to the throne of Gondor and claim his throne," Thranduil had said solemnly. Legolas had released a sigh and resisted a smile. His father's disposition had mellowed. " He shall wed Undomiel and bear a son," he revealed with a most lenient voice. Legolas' eyes glimmered. He was overjoyed to learn of this. Arwen was almost as dear to him as Estel was, and he knew better than anyone that the Valar had destined them to be together. And to hear that they would bear a child was almost too much felicity for the archer. He felt as if he was to have a child as well, and already he loved that child more than anything.  
  
" I saw you holding the baby, with Estel at your side," Thranduil remarked softly, with a smile. Legolas had forgotten his father could read him like a book. Legolas smiled warmly and a pink tinge rose in his cheeks.  
  
" But Legolas," Thranduil began. " The road to that bliss will not be an easy one. We can foresee things, yet they do not always come true if evil is allowed to interfere or people choose a different a path. Before Aragorn can do this, he must face shadow and fight for all that he desires. Love and fate shall be tested, Legolas. I trust you will do all in your power to prevent destiny from being altered."  
  
Legolas nodded fervently. If he had to die to ensure that Aragorn claimed kingship and married Arwen, so be it. He would not allow any other outcome whilst he still had strength left. He held his folded hands to his chest as he thought with a glazed stare. He vividly remembered the feeling of holding the infant Estel to his chest, the warm love that filled him. He could hardly maintain his Elven patience to finally hold his best friend's baby. Yet at the same time he took his father's words into deep consideration. He would have to protect Estel and bring him back to Arwen. //  
  
~*~  
  
Yes, he recalled that night well. Soon afterwards, with a soft farewell, Legolas had mounted his gray palfrey, clad in his silken, silver cloak, and had ridden off with a wistful look over his shoulder at Thranduil. A few, short days later, he had arrived in Imladris. Before he had realized it, he had joined the Fellowship and had set off with the other eight on a most daunting quest. Of course, the war had won and the Ring destroyed. Somehow, he had gotten here. But somewhere in between, not 5 years ago, his father's vision had come true. A bittersweet smile crossed his face faintly as he remembered the day.  
  
~*~  
  
// The castle in Minas Tirith was all a flutter that day, and the kingdom rejoiced as it had not since Elessar had been crowned. After a long, anxious night of no sleep, murmured prayers, Arwen's shrill cries from behind closed doors, and pacing, the first child of the queen and king had arrived. Elessar had been the only one allowed to stay with the beautiful queen during her labor in the candlelit room. Meanwhile, her twin brothers and Legolas had waited in the corridor for what seemed like brutally slow hours. The mid-wife had been a plump, stout, very disagreeable woman indeed. Much to the disappointment of everyone, Faramir, Eowyn, and Eomer had not been able to come in time for the birth. Yet they later arrived for the celebration ceremony, along with Gandalf, the Hobbits, and Gimli.The Lady Galadriel had come by surprise to give her blessing to the child just before she sailed for Valinor herself. Legolas had hardly seen the radiant she-Elf in such a state of reserved felicity, expressed only by her dazzling smile.  
  
During that night, however, Legolas had been a nervous wreck, to say the least. Aragorn had the easy job, comforting his wife behind the door. Waiting was torment. He sat across the hall, staring at the door as if his eyes could bore through the wood. He made no sound, barely breathed. His heart jumped every time he heard Arwen cry out. For a long time, it was silent. Then, finally, the unmistakable sound of a baby's cry was heard. Elladan and Elrohir both started with identical pairs of bright, gray eyes. Legolas' head had snapped up. More time passed, and the crying stopped. Was something wrong? Damn it all! Why wouldn't the door open? He waited. The twins were equally still beside him. Another age seemed to pass by.  
  
Suddenly, the door had opened to reveal the huffy mid-wife filling the doorway. She had a contemptible expression on her flushed face. But she did eventually clear away. Immediately, the twins bolted forward into the room with quick, silent footsteps. The two of them cooed over the swaddle of cloth in Arwen's arms. The queen had never looked for beautiful with untidy hair, a face shining with sweat in the candlelight. She beamed at her new born with a newfound love that surpassed any feeling she had ever felt before. Elladan and Elrohir were crowded beside her, joyous in the least respect. Aragorn gave them space and stood off to one side, grinning proudly with the remnants of tears clinging to his face. Yet Legolas had not moved from his spot on the bench in the hall. He stared at the scene across from him through the doorway, like painting that moved. Aragorn looked up at his best friend, his beloved Greenleaf, with gleaming eyes and a smile. The Elf prince did not return it. He was frozen. Elessar leaned over, interrupting his wife's and brothers' fussing, and took the bundle into his own strong arms. The three children of Elrond followed the man with their eyes, their joy naked on their faces. Aragorn strode outside the room, shielding the precious bundle from all cold with his arms, and sat beside Legolas on the bench.  
  
" This is my son," he murmured to the blonde. " Eldarion." The name was spoken like the most precious word in all the languages of the universe. Legolas gave Aragorn a look at the mention of the name and felt touched. Eldarion. Son of the Eldar, in Sindarin.  
  
Elessar carefully placed the bundle in Legolas' arms, and the archer received it with the greatest of caution. Once settled, his brilliant blue eyes fell upon the angelic face of the sleeping baby and something in Legolas moved. His eyes were glassy and big, his tender lips parted as he released a breath. He was in awe. In all the millennia he had lived through, Legolas had never seen anything so beautiful. Memories of the infant Estel flooded back to him as his heart burst with a new love. He did not feel the swift tear that fell down his face. The babe slept soundly in his arms, not aware of any of it. And Legolas was also unaware of everything except the child he cradled, including the fact that Arwen was gazing at him with tears streaming down her face and blissful smile. Legolas tentatively moved his slender hand to the baby's head and ran his forefinger gently over the soft cheek. Aragorn only smiled more broadly than ever before and slipped his arm around Legolas, holding the Elf to his chest as the two of them looked down into the little face of Gondor's new prince. //  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas wiped away his tears quickly and pulled himself together. Yes, his deepest desire had come true. He had fulfilled his mission, had done what he had come to do. Now it was over. As much as he loved Arwen that night for bearing such a child, he would not be there for her comfort when she met her bitter end. As much as he had loved Eldarion, he would not see his godson grow up into the man he knew the little boy would one day be. As much as he loved Elessar, Aragorn, his Estel with all of his heart and soul, he would not see the king to the end of his mortal days. That was the choice he had made. He had chosen to bear that love away to Valinor, where it would remain forever green.  
  
// Suppressed by all my childish fears //  
  
The soft lull of the waves washing up on the shore was soothing. Another ship pulled into the harbor, the white sails lost in the mists. One could get lost in those mists that hid the sacred haven of Valinor. Only the Elf appointed could raise the fog for the coming ships. The Grey Havens was lost to the race of men and all others. Legolas stood at the head of the ship, watching Valinor come into view. He had drawn up his silver hood from he cloak he wore and looked very solitary and enigmatic. The gulls cried out overhead, the only other noise besides the calm lapping of the sea. Soon enough, Legolas stood at the head of a small row boat as he was brought to shore, looking as a phantom standing so tall and still. The moment he set foot on the sand, his every sorrow and pain would be cast out onto the waters. Unexpectedly, the Lady Galadriel in her undiminished glory stood awaiting him on shore, in her garments of white. Her piercing blue eyes flashed knowingly at him, though he did not see it. The boat slid up onto the sand and Legolas stood face to face with the Lady of Light for a moment, still in the boat.  
  
" Milady," he uttered without bowing.  
  
" Legolas Thranduilion," she said.  
  
" I have finally joined our kindred," he said flatly.  
  
She gave him a faint smile but did not comment just yet. First, she looked him up and down with eyes that saw through the surface. He was the prince of Eryn Lasgalen, the kingdom's only heir. He was the finest archer in the history of Middle Earth, a marvelous warrior, and an excellent rider. He was a child of the First Born, beautiful and sad, wise and timeless. He stood before there, tall and solemn, clad in his gleaming silver cloak with the hood drawn up to hide his silken hair of gold along with the all the rest of him but his face. His blue eyes seemed gray now, with gray surrounding them. His grace had not diminished in any respect since she had last seen him. Indeed, he remained one of the fairest beings in all the world. Yet there was something there in the prince that was new. Heavy despair, she realized.  
  
// What haunts you, Legolas Greenleaf?//, she thought in the echoes of her mind.  
  
Legolas drew in a quiet breath and paused for a moment in contemplation. Then, he hesitantly stepped forward, setting foot finally on the shores of Valinor, with his light Elven foot making the faintest imprint in the wet sand. And suddenly, all of his troubles and sorrows were washed away as if the tide had come up upon his heart. He breathed anew with a relief he had not possessed for the longest of time. His other foot joined the first and he stood, for the first time in what seemed an age, a free soul. His hood fell away from him and his cascade of golden - silver hair rippled down his back and the wind caressed each water-soft tress eagerly.  
  
" Welcome to Valinor, Legolas Thranduilion," Galadriel spoke as she looked to the wood behind her.  
  
~*~  
  
There had been no court meetings that day in Minas Tirith. The noble lords had been shooed away, all issues of the country and people were put on hold. No one would be dealt with. Nothing would be helped. The king was in no fit state to live. He would not be comforted. Eldarion did not understand and was not told anything. Arwen was the pillar of strength through it all, for her husband and her child, putting aside her own grief. Elessar was falling apart. Nothing could ease his pain or cheer his despair. The whole of Minas Tirith seemed to be dimmed by its king's mood. Elessar would not speak, would not eat, would not sleep. Food was pointless. Sleep was only a session of torment in nightmares and haunting dreams. Words were empty. He felt too heavy to move.  
  
Tears had sufficed for the first three days. Now, there were none left to be wept. He had slept alone those nights, leaving his lovely Arwen in equal, yet quiet tears in their room. He had taken up one of the many empty ones for himself, where no one could hear his stifled sobs and pitiful moans. The first morning had been his all time low. Well after the dawn, he had still remained in bed with the curtains closed to maintain darkness. A few tears were still left on his face as he lay there.  
  
" My lord, it is morning. You must get out of bed." The queen had come unto him then, standing at the foot of the bed, waiting patiently.  
  
" There's no point, Arwen. Leave me in peace." He had said this emptily. She had obeyed.  
  
Now, the king Elessar sat upon his magnificent throne in his empty hall, staring blankly ahead of him. It was gray all about him, with the drapes of the windows only opened slightly. The light in his gray eyes was dead. He was dead. There was nothing more to live for.  
  
// Pull yourself together, you pathetic excuse for a man. This was his conscience. You are a king and you have a wife and son. You can't sit here idly and depressed any longer just because an Elf has sailed away. You're a disgrace. //  
  
// Not just an Elf, he thought back at it. He was Legolas. He was my best friend. He was my soul - mate friend. He was my brother. He was my light. He was my joy. //  
  
// What about your Arwen? She is your beloved, your wife. She should be your light and your joy. She and Eldarion, your son. They're your family, for Valar's sake. //  
  
// Legolas is my family as well. Or he was, // Aragorn thought miserably. He wanted to cry. He wanted to weep so badly. Yet he could not.  
  
Legolas. His name was a blessed word even in thought. His face filled the king's mind, little more than a shadow. He dwelled upon the face of Eryn Lasgalen's prince, his face wrought in sorrow, in joy, in fear, in rage, in love, in peace. With tears, with smiles, with laughter, with pain. Every way, Legolas was beautiful. He had been so beautiful and free. He had made a mockery of the sun with his light, of the moon with his grace. He had been Aragorn's everything for so long. Legolas and Arwen - life was pointless without them.  
  
// And if you have to leave //  
  
He could hear the archer's voice. Oh, Eru, his voice. His whispers, his murmurs, his poetry, his song. Oh, Valar, stop. Make it stop.  
  
// " I love you, Estel." //  
  
Wounded and bleeding, his soul writhed in torment. The pieces of his heart were being smashed further.  
  
//" I bind myself to you."//  
  
He was so empty, so numb. He was no longer whole. Emptiness consumed him and revealed itself in his hollow eyes.  
  
// " Mellonin."// ( my friend )  
  
A whisper, soft and soothing.  
  
// " Gwador.."// ( brother )  
  
A slender hand caressing his raven hair, clutching his shoulder, pressing his hand to a beating heart.  
  
// I wish that you would just leave //  
  
// " Estel." //  
  
Lithe arms around him, encircling him. An embrace of surreal love.  
  
// Because your presence still lingers here //  
  
Aragorn hung his head in his hands as his rigid form shuddered. He couldn't feel the tears any longer. Weeping was futile. It would not bring back the prince. It would not relieve him of this agony. So perhaps he had to do it himself.  
  
Elessar staggered out of his throne and fell to his knees, shaking with silent sobs.  
  
" Damn you, Valinor," he shouted as he threw his empty goblet at the wall. Getting as drunk has possible had not eased his suffering either. He drew his sword Anduril from its sheath at his hip and prepared to end his misery.  
  
// And it won't leave me alone //  
  
" For you, Legolas," he whispered with tears falling onto the cold steel of the blade.  
  
" No, " came a shrill outcry. Arwen rushed to her husband's side and kicked the weapon away from the hopeless king. Her dark blue eyes with fear and disbelief. She knelt before her husband.  
  
" Damn," he cried in frustration. " Give me back my bloody sword," he ordered, doubled over and still in tears. Arwen began to weep.  
  
" How could you? " she questioned incredulously.  
  
" I will not be forced to endure this," Aragorn yelled at the ground, his head still hung.  
  
" What about me? What about your son? How could you decide to leave us all? Is this what you think is the solution? Suicide? You are a disgrace," she screeched in a fluster as she stood and towered over her husband. Her chest was heaving and her fair face was streaked with furious tears.  
  
" All I want is Legolas," he whimpered almost inaudibly. " That's all I want. Why is that so much to ask? Why won't they give him back? " He was sobbing and rocking back and forth on his knees. Arwen released a breath, pained at the sight of her beloved in such a state. She kneeled slowly and took Aragorn in her arms. He held on to his wife tightly, weeping into her shoulder.  
  
" All I want is Legolas," he murmured. " That's all." She was rocking him and crying soundlessly. " That's all I want."  
  
The two remained slumped over each other on the cold floor, in the gray light that crept through the empty chamber.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas sat beside a quiet pond, his blue eyes reflecting the rippled water. Valinor was more beautiful than he had dreamed, with an unearthly peace to it. It had indeed relieved him of his burdens, yet somehow, he was not as satisfied as he should be. He thought of Estel and regretted leaving his best friend, for he knew the pain it would cause the king.  
  
He missed him. Already, he missed Aragorn. He longed for the man's embrace, for his gentle voice, for his passive gray eyes. He remembered. He recalled everything, from the time he had met the infant Estel to the last time he had seen him only a few days ago. He shouldn't be feeling this. Valinor was supposed to free him of it all.  
  
// These wounds won't seem to heal //  
  
Legolas sighed restlessly. He was sorry for causing Aragorn pain, sorry for leaving Arwen and Eldarion, for not saying good-bye to the twins or Gimli, for giving in to shadow. He missed them, yet he knew their fate. Their doom. His heart was in despair.  
  
// This pain is just too real //  
  
He could see Aragorn in his mind. Eldarion and the fair Arwen, Elladan and Elrohir, Eomer, Faramir, Eowyn, Gimli, the Hobbits, his father. They all haunted him. Memories both good and bad. Every smile, every tear, battles and weddings and journeys. How could he lay it all to rest? He wanted to, yet he didn't. How could he forget?  
  
// There's just too much that time cannot erase //  
  
" I still love you, Estel." It was a whisper in the swaying leaves of the willow that cradled the blonde archer. " You're still my brother." He fingered his pendant that hung around his neck, the symbol of his immortality. He loathed it for coming between himself and his loved ones. There had been a time when he had nearly given it up. Just before Estel departed from Imladris to join his kinsmen the Dunedain, he had offered his immortality to the young mortal for the sake of their brotherhood. Estel had refused it, saying no being was worthy of the Greenleaf including himself. Legolas could have been mortal, could have shared in the same fate as all those whom he loved, could have been fated for Mandos they all would go. Yet here he was, in Valinor, the haven of his people.  
  
The voices of his kindred filled the evening air, a surreal beauty of a sound. In their native tongue, they sang. Tonight, it was in Sindarin. Other times, Quenya would be sung. It soothed him and filled his soul. He loved this land and his people, the Elves. Yet he could not be whole without his mortal brother.  
  
He saw in the midst of his mind, Estel was weeping in pain at his loss. Oh, how he wished he could run to him and tell his best friend not to cry. But that was not possible any longer. He had abandoned Aragorn. He had done the most tragic and terrible of things.  
  
// When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears //  
  
" Legolas."  
  
The Lady Galadriel drifted mythically into view, the same glow about her that she had carried in Lothlorien. Her gown of silver-white glimmered and her long ripples of pale, golden hair floated around her. She approached the equally beautiful archer as Legolas turned his head to peer at her over his slim shoulder.  
  
" Milady," he said with a nod of acknowledgment.  
  
" You have not found peace here? " she queried as she sat upon a flat rock opposite of him.  
  
Legolas knew he could not lie to her. He shook his head weakly. " Nay, not yet."  
  
" Do you believe you ever will? " she asked.  
  
" I know not," he replied truthfully.  
  
She paused and looked at him with a mysterious smile on her face.  
  
" Estel mourns for you," she murmured quietly.  
  
Legolas nodded slightly. " I know."  
  
" Was it worth it to come here? " she questioned calmly.  
  
He looked up at her, meeting those enigmatic, wise, blue eyes with his own. He questioned himself wordlessly.  
  
" I know not," he said again.  
  
She stared at him for a prolonged moment. " Estel needs you."  
  
" I can be of no help to him if despair consumes me," he said.  
  
// When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears //  
  
" You despair because those you love will meet a different end then you. Yes, mortals will die. They cease to live in this life, but go on to the next in the Halls of Mandos. You are an Elf, immortal. Your place is here in Valinor as far as anyone knows. "  
  
Galadriel stood and advanced upon the prince. She stood before him and leaned a bit over, looking down into his eyes.  
  
" Just because you will be parted in the end does not mean it is wise to throw away what time is given to you with them."  
  
She straightened and gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
" Now is not your time, Legolas Thranduilion. There are tasks yet to be done in the world that bore us."  
  
Legolas' eyes glimmered and he barely nodded. She gave him a faint smile before turning away and soundlessly leaving. The prince contemplated her words. Now was not his time? What did that mean? What would he do?  
  
His thoughts turned back to Estel. The king Elessar still had so much time left to him before he came unto his mortal end. Those few years seemed like only a moment to an Elf. But it was time, nonetheless. It would be time with Elessar, Arwen, Eowyn, Eomer, Faramir, Eldarion, Gimli, and the Hobbits. There were still so many things left to him with his mortal loved ones. How could he have led Aragorn to mourn?  
  
// And I've held your hand through all of these years //  
  
Legolas stood and looked down into the pool at his reflection. His silvery-blonde, silken tresses fell over his shoulders, water-soft. His brilliant, azure eyes were filled with something nameless. It would cause him pain and sorrow, yet he could not give up what years Eru had given to each of those he loved. He could fade, but he would not cause grief to Estel. Not anymore.  
  
// But you still have all of me // 


	8. Chapter VIII

A/N: Well, here is the last and final chapter at last, written so shortly after the previous one. I must say that in the previous chapter I said it was Chapter 8, when really it was chapter 7.. Sorry about that. This is chapter 8, hee hee...The rest of " My Immortal " is used in this.  
  
I finally finished a WIP and this whole thing is 40 pages on Microsoft Word! Be proud, people, be damn proud! Hee hee... *self-pleased smirk*  
  
BEWARE! : LOTS of angst and MASSIVE FLUFF at the end..I know, I know, but I had to.I just did.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter VIII  
  
Court had resumed in Minas Tirith. After the king's attempted suicide, the queen had urged him to try at moving on. If he simply dwelled on his loss, there was no way his pain would ever be lessened. He did as his wife bade him, having lost the will to fight anyone anymore. None of the people of Gondor had yet learned of the flight of Eryn Lasgalen's prince. Arwen had taken on the task of writing to Eowyn Faramir, Eomer, Gimli, her twin brothers, and the Hobbits about Legolas' departure and explaining Legolas' entire, dejected tale. All houses were grieving now.  
  
Eowyn sat alone in her bedroom window, overlooking the gardens that had seemed to diminish in beauty in the Elf's absence. Faramir had wept briefly in his study, before proceeding with his duties. Eomer sat very upon his throne in Rohan very much like Aragorn did in Minas Tirith, slumped in unhidden grief. Even the horse lord had wept at the abrupt loss of Legolas. The Hobbits had all gathered together in their mourning, shocked that their dear Elf friend had been in such a state. Gimli the Dwarf had taken leave of his duties and grieved nearly as deeply as Aragorn in his private rooms. Elladan and Elrohir were broken hearted. They comforted each other in Imladris, weeping in their entwined embrace in the pale light of their father's study. The only reason they did not fade was each other. As for their sister, Undomiel grieved quietly when Elessar and Eldarion were asleep. Arwen had summoned them all to Gondor for the sake of Elessar, hoping they might bring solace unto her beloved. They would arrive in a week's time. Indeed, they had come, one after the other. From each of their lands, the true friends of Elessar and Arwen arrived in Minas Tirith.  
  
Eowyn and Faramir had been first, and their despair was closest to Gondor's rulers, having seen Legolas' sorrow first hand. Faramir had embraced Aragorn the moment of their arrival, stifling a sob. The king had sat there numbly, with only a single tear to slip down his face. Arwen finally had someone with which to grieve. She and Eowyn retreated to the queen's room to weep together as women do. After a long while of grieving together, Eowyn and Faramir had greeted little Eldarion as cheerfully as possible, but the boy did not miss their dried tears.  
  
Next, Eomer had come alone, mounted upon one of his mighty steeds. He put his strong arms around his sister, his brother-in-law Faramir whom he loved like his own, the lady Arwen whose beauty and grace he revered, and finally, his beloved captain Elessar. In the privacy of Arwen and Elessar's library, he shed tears unashamed as Eowyn, Faramir, and Arwen re-told Legolas' tragedy as they each had witnessed it. Elessar remained withdrawn in his hall.  
  
After Eomer, Gimli had come with the Hobbits. The Dwarf was nearly inconsolable at the loss of his best friend, the Elf. The crazy, tree- hugging, infuriating, pointy-eared Elf. Translucent tears were lost in his beard. He and the poor Hobbits listened to Legolas' tale in great distress, as Arwen and Eowyn sat above them and told it. Faramir stood at one of the windows with his back to them, while Eomer lingered in the shadows in silent tears.  
  
Finally, Elladan and Elrohir, the noble and fair sons of Elrond rode side by side into the gates of the White City. At once, Arwen arose and strode to her elder brothers, whimpering as the three of them embraced. For a long while they remained that way, looked upon by the others with pity. Arwen again suffered to tell the archer's story, whilst Elladan held Elrohir in sorrow and all wept. The twins were torn at their dearest friend's tale, with Elrohir moaning in Elven despair as he sobbed in Elladan's chest. The elder of the twins cradled his brother and shared in his pain, whilst weeping openly himself. The others turned their heads away at Elrohir's outcries, Elladan's naked turmoil, and Arwen's tear-laced voice.  
  
" Where is our brother? " Elladan asked finally. " Where is Estel? "  
  
Arwen looked away in silence, beautifully morose with sullen, stray tears on her pale face. " He is in the court hall. Elessar cannot be comforted."  
  
None of them retired that night until it was quite late.  
  
~*~  
  
Aragorn sat limply upon his throne as court proceeded. He said little and was barely listening. His thoughts, his wounded heart, his broken soul was with Legolas. He had done so for the past three days. If the loss of Legolas had not been wound enough to the others, Elessar's depression was even more grievous to them all. None of them had ever seen the king in such a state before. He was as good as dead. Every moment of every day, Legolas tormented his thoughts. Each night was filled with dreams of him, merciless unto the king. If not for Arwen and his son, he would not hesitate now in taking his own life and ending this inhuman misery. The haunting voices of Elves filled his mind, some lament of old in the ethereal language of that race which he so loved. A vision of Legolas, too beautiful to be expressed by words, occupied his mind now.  
  
// You used to captivate me //  
  
The archer walked soundlessly in the grace of his kindred, golden light surrounding him. His silken tresses floated about him. He smiled. His pale face turned to look, revealing an unearthly exquisiteness. Blue eyes of glory and brilliance pierced with enigmatic wisdom, shone brightly as two pools of a summer's rain, glimmered like the sea at the touch of a sunbeam. The windows unto the fairest soul of Middle Earth chose to grace his sight. He sang and the music of Eru's realm filled him, a flawless voice. He glowed.  
  
// By your resonating light //  
  
He remembered. Oh, Valar, how he remembered. Legolas singing to him, touching him, looking at him, whispering to him, embracing him, loving him, weeping for him, laughing for him, despairing, rejoicing, everything. Legolas binding himself to him, giving his immortal, precious heart to him, falling into despair because of him. He remembered. He wished to forget. Yet he wanted to cling to those vivid memories every moment of his life.  
  
// Now I'm bound by the life you left behind //  
  
~*~  
  
// Legolas beheld an orphaned infant, the hope of mortals. //  
  
// Legolas sitting at his bedside, waiting for his fever to break, for him to live. //  
  
// Legolas singing to him when he was afraid, when he was dying. //  
  
// Legolas having faith in him, putting all of his hope in him. //  
  
// Legolas weeping for him, despairing and grieving for him. //  
  
// Legolas bleeding for him, binding himself to him. //  
  
// Legolas holding him, cradling him, saving him. //  
  
// Legolas in his arms, in his thoughts, in his heart, in his soul, in his blood, in his tears, in his fears, in his joy, in his despair. //  
  
// Legolas there in battle, there at his wedding, there at his son's birth, there when he became a ranger, there in good and bad. Always there. //  
  
// Legolas giving his heart to him. //  
  
// Legolas leaving him. //  
  
~*~  
  
// Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me //  
  
Elessar could not keep a tear from escaping the hoard of them that had pooled in his gray eyes. He only hoped none of the court members had noticed it. He was putting himself through hell. He was killing himself. Legolas was killing him. But he couldn't hate the Elf. He could never hate the prince. He longed for Legolas, he yearned to say and do all the things he had not. He just wanted to say farewell. Just good-bye.  
  
~*~  
  
// He wanted to hold Legolas. //  
  
// He wanted to cradle him, embrace him as only brothers would. //  
  
// He wanted to weep with him, weep for him. //  
  
// He wanted to laugh with him. //  
  
// He wanted to sing with him. //  
  
// He wanted to dance with him, drink with him, live with him. //  
  
// Live. //  
  
// He wanted to fight with him, fight for him. //  
  
// He wanted to see him, hear him, feel him. //  
  
// He wanted to love him. //  
  
// He wanted to tell him everything. //  
  
// Everything. //  
  
// He wanted to speak love when the word was so meaningless compared to what he felt. //  
  
// He wanted to embrace him when no gesture was capable of expressing his feelings. //  
  
// He wanted to weep for him when tears were nothing - nothing in light of his sorrow. //  
  
// He wanted to live, he wanted to live, he wanted to live. //  
  
// Legolas. //  
  
// Greenleaf. //  
  
// Beloved. //  
  
// Life. //  
  
~*~  
  
// These wounds won't seem to heal This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase //  
  
Elessar had blocked out all of the world, including the now muted speech of his court members. He couldn't live without Legolas. He couldn't see him ever again. He could hear his voice, he couldn't touch him, embrace him, he couldn't stand in the presence of the Elf anymore. He couldn't be with him. He couldn't - he couldn't see his face. O, Valar, he couldn't see his face any longer. It had disappeared from his mind, and he couldn't get it back.  
  
// " Legolas. Legolas, come back. Please. Legolas, please. Where are you? Why did you leave me? Legolas? Legolas, please....please." //  
  
He cried out after the prince in his thoughts, but his pleadings were futile. Legolas was lost to him - forever. O, miserable agony - he could endure this no longer. He was unaware of his weeping, of his labored breathing.  
  
" Sir? " One of the court members who had been speaking at the moment addressed the king in distress. What was going on?  
  
Aragorn crumpled in his throne, digging his hands into his tousled raven hair. O, Eru, it hurt. It pained him like nothing before. He wanted to die. All he wanted was to die. After all of the life Legolas and he had been through together, how could the Elf leave him? How could he be gone - just gone? Who would weep for him like Legolas, laugh with him, fight beside him, hold him, love him like Legolas?  
  
// When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears And I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have all of me //  
  
~*~  
  
// " Legolas, what do you think happens to mortals when they die? " //  
  
// " I think - I think their souls must go to Mandos and Manwe sets them up in the sky as stars to give light to all those who are left behind in darkness." //  
  
// " I am glad then, that I am mortal." //  
  
// " Why, Estel? " //  
  
// " I am glad I shall be your star one day, when I have passed out of the circles of this world." //  
  
// " I am glad also, for without you, I am sure I would be lost in the dark. But that is a long time away, Estel. For now, we may lie here both alive and gaze at all the stars above us." //  
  
~*~  
  
// I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone But though you're still with me I've been alone all along //  
  
Elessar couldn't take this anymore. He was on the verge of losing control. He needed to be alone, where no one could here him moan and sob and despair. He needed to find a place where no one would stop him from dying. He would be regretful always for leaving Arwen and Eldarion, but he could suffer this no longer. In Mandos, he would have peace again. He stood, unheeding of the court, and turned to flee in his tears. Yet just as was about to leave, there was a sound from behind him that caused him to freeze. The doors had burst open. He had no will to deal with any crisis of country right now. But something inside him whispered, // "Turn around." //  
  
Elessar slowly turned back to face the hall, which had now grown deathly quiet and still. As he lifted his weary head, his gray eyes blurred by tears met a pair of blue across the chamber. His heart stopped and he ceased to breathe in that moment.  
  
There before the door, Legolas Thranduilion stood in his long, silver cloak that shimmered in the light. His hair of silken, silver-gold rippled over his slim shoulders, still done up the way it always was in his warrior's braids. Yet his bow, quiver, and knives were not with him then. His fair face was pale, and he looked struck. It was the face Elessar had lost. The eyes of blue were unwavering in their gaze. The Elf was very still, and Elessar wondered if this was an illusion to further his torment. But inside, he felt his emotions mounting, ready to burst.  
  
" Legolas," he whispered, still staring at the Elf.  
  
" Estel." The answer came softly, yet as clear as anything. Legolas broke his stillness and bound forward, heedless of the court that looked on in disbelief. Elessar watched as the archer approached him in all haste. He was nearly unaware of his arms outstretching to catch the prince.  
  
But when Legolas threw himself in Aragorn's arms, the man knew it was real. He staggered back and nearly fell, as Greenleaf flung his lithe arms around Hope's frame. The Elf whimpered as he pressed his eyes shut. The rivers of love and joy smashed through the sorrow and overflowed inside of him. He began to weep freely as he pressed himself to Aragorn and breathed in the essence of his brother in heart. His slender hands gripped the king to bruise.  
  
// When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears //  
  
Elessar only started to breathe again after a moment. His strong arms wrapped around Legolas and knew that this was not a dream. He inhaled sharply as he felt Legolas' heart beating against his chest, beside his own. His fingers entangled themselves in the Elf's water-soft hair and smelled the sea. Tears began to flow limitlessly as he rocked back and forth with Legolas. " Oh, Eru," he cried. Just as Legolas had been brought back from the dead, so did Elessar live again. " You came back," he wept. " You came back."  
  
" I came back for you," Legolas whispered as he cried and smiled with closed eyes.  
  
" I was so afraid I would never see you again - that I had lost you," Aragorn admitted almost inaudibly.  
  
// When you'd scream I'd fight all of your fears //  
  
" I'm sorry," Legolas said in a whimper. " I'm so sorry."  
  
At that moment, Arwen, Eldarion, and all the others appeared at the door to the right of the throne and gasped to see the scene and their beloved Greenleaf returned to them. Arwen lifted her hand to her lips in joy as she began to weep as well, and Eldarion's eyes lit up. Eowyn began to cry and laughed, whilst Faramir did the same and placed his arms around his wife. Eomer grinned through his own tears, and the Hobbits murmured excitedly amongst themselves that Legolas had come back. Gimli was overjoyed and had to keep back a loud, gruff, Dwarven laugh as he joined in the weeping. Elladan and Elrohir - alas, those two were enough to make any spectator come to tears as well. Their Elven grief was washed away and pure bliss replaced it, sparking in their gray eyes as they wept silver tears together.  
  
" I love you," Elessar murmured into one delicately pointed ear. " I love you so much."  
  
Legolas choked at this and smiled. " I love you too. More than you could ever know."  
  
// And I've held your hand through all of these years //  
  
The two soul-bound beings remained in their embrace and relished the feeling that each had so longed for in each other's absence. Their hearts beat together, united by their love and their brotherhood, the sweetest music to their ears. Their hands caressed each other with the need to it was all real. With every gossamer touch of every tendered fingertip, love radiated to mock the sun. And they felt it. O, Elbereth, how they felt that love in each other's touch. Every sorrow and every fear was melted away from each of their hearts. Their separate fates didn't matter anymore. Their love transcended all things, even death. It was as if these two beings, in their desperate embrace, had formed into one - just as they shared a heart and a soul. For a friendship such as theirs is one heart beating in two bodies. The broken was made whole once again. Finally, the two came apart and smiled brightly at each other through their tears.  
  
" You blasted, pointy-eared ass, " Gimli exclaimed, causing Legolas to turn to face him and laugh along with all the others. The Dwarf approached him saying, " I don't know whether to hug you or kill you."  
  
Legolas slung an arm around the Dwarf as Gimli hugged his waist. When they came apart, Eldarion leaped forward, unable to contain himself any longer.  
  
" Legolas, " he cried jubilantly. He jumped into the Elf's arms as Legolas chuckled lightly and spun around with Eldarion clutched to him. He put him down once again when he had come to a stop, only to have the rest of them advance on the poor Elf all at once. Aragorn was smirking as he moved to put an arm around him and they both braced themselves for their other loved ones. They were taken down by a massive embrace by all the rest, and Legolas got lost in all the arms and bodies. He was aware of Eowyn and Arwen kissing his cheek, since he felt himself blush. The Hobbits had seized his legs and aided in the toppling over. As for the rest, he could not differ Faramir's hand gripping his shoulder from Eomer's, or Elladan's brief kiss to his brow from Elrohir's quick embrace. All of them had fallen to the ground in a heap and they lay strewn about laughing yet with the remnants of their joyous tears still upon their faces.  
  
" Oh, dear, " Legolas mumbled through his laughter once everyone else's had died down, " I should really leave more often." This earned him a playful smack from his best friend, who was lying contentedly on his chest.  
  
// But you still have all of me //  
  
~*~  
  
FIN 


End file.
